


lulled to sleep

by hehearse



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehearse/pseuds/hehearse
Summary: Геральт вваливается в таверну не в крови и грязи, как это обычно бывает. Он вваливается на подгибающихся ногах, с дрожащими от усталости руками, и все же достаточно тихо, чтобы не привлечь ничьего внимания.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	lulled to sleep

Геральт вваливается в таверну не в крови и грязи, как это обычно бывает. Он вваливается на подгибающихся ногах, с дрожащими от усталости руками, и все же достаточно тихо, чтобы не привлечь ничьего внимания. 

Посетители достаточно заняты музыкой, чтобы не заметить ведьмака, ползущего по стенке мимо них. Будь у Геральта хоть сколько-то сил, он и сам бы с удовольствием остался послушать - естественно, в одном из темных углов зала - но этому придется подождать.

Геральт проскальзывает по коридору в снятую комнату и оседает на полу, пытаясь собрать разрозненные мысли в единую идею.

Запереть комнату.

Снять доспехи.

Почистить мечи.

Лечь спать. Или медитировать.

Геральт приваливается к стене и выдыхает.

Как же он устал.

Он пытается стянуть ботинки, но пальцы не слушаются, и Геральт сдается, откидываясь назад к стене.

Закрыть глаза минуту, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Он не понимает, когда уснул и в какой момент на его плечах появляются чужие руки, и первый инстинкт - вырваться, схватиться за меч, сложить пальцы в знак. Но запах его обезоруживает, практически сразу лишает его желания сопротивляться.

Сирень, мед, крыжовник, бумага, чернила.

Две руки звякают множеством пряжек, осторожно стаскивают пластины доспехов, две руки нежно ощупывают лицо, плечи, шею, грудь, проверяя на травмы.

Тепло чужих ладоней на лице убаюкивает.

Геральт подается в ладони и вдыхает запах безопасности.

Геральт приходит в себя уже на кровати, и все еще в чужих руках.

Он моргает, косится вбок.

Лютик что-то увлеченно читает с рукой на его плечах. Он выводит кривые круги пальцами на его плече, тихо бубнит иногда что-то себе под нос. Йеннифэр спит рядом, забросив на их с Лютиком ноги свою, обнимая Геральта за талию и уткнувшись лицом куда-то под его плечо - прячет глаза от света. Позволяя Лютику продолжить чтение.

Тепло расползается в груди Геральта, и он против воли хмыкает, улыбается.

-О, Геральт! - Лютик спотыкается о собственный голос, старательно понижает голос, -Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

-Сойдет, - он мог бы сесть, мог бы сбросить чужие руки и ноги, но тепло делает его мягким, податливым, умиротворенным. Он прикрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ладони Лютика на плече и на весе их обоих, -Вы меня раздели?

-О, да, наш опыт пригодился и вне… Нашего общего хобби, - Геральту не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы знать, что бард ухмыляется. Он считает, что такая ухмылка делает его похожим на героя-любовника, но по факту он выглядит невероятно глупо. Совершенно по-дурацки.

Геральт расплывается в улыбке, представляя его лицо.

-Ооо, свет очей моих, ты что, улыбаешься? Мне послать за лекарем? - Лютик над ним прыскает и, кажется, откладывает книгу. Как оказывается, чтобы обхватить его и второй рукой, сомкнуть объятия и устроиться на его плече.

Подбородок остро впивается в место под ключицей и Геральт ерзает. Хихикающий бард устраивается поудобнее.

Они молчат. Йеннифэр тихо сопит в его плечо, то и дело сжимая пальцы на его талии. Первым тишину нарушает Лютик.

-Геральт, тебе стоит… Перестать изматывать себя.

Геральт многозначительно хмыкает. 

-Нет, не надо вот этого твоего “ведьмачья выносливость” и “работа не волколак”.

Геральт хмыкает снова. Ему не нужно даже думать над ответами, Лютик сам себе собеседник. Их разговоры в такие моменты напоминают разговоры с домашними животными или маленькими детьми - Геральту достаточно просто издавать какие-то звуки, чтобы поддержать общение, не нужно думать, просто существовать под звуки лютикова голоса. А он уж сам сообразит все остальное.

-Не “подумаешь”, а “да, любовь моя, я прекращу нарезать круги по лесу, чтобы потом ввалиться в таверну с диким лицом”...

Лютик продолжает отчитывать его громким шепотом, Геральт поддакивает, не особо вслушиваясь в слова, больше в тон голоса. 

Неизменно теплый, смешливый. Серьезность спрятана где-то там, под слоями сарказма, шутки, напускной глупости.

Поток слов сходит на нет, и комната снова погружается в тишину. В какой-то момент Геральту кажется, что Лютик уснул.

Потом он вздыхает, потягивается, вжимаясь носом в его челюсть.

-Геральт-Геральт-Геральт, - он почти мурчит, тихо, на грани серьезности, -Если бы ты только знал, как мы тебя любим. Как я тебя люблю. Если бы в твоей голове было место для чего-то кроме вины, инструкций по убийству монстров и и нежелания принимать помощь…

-Оно есть, - он хрипит, голос все еще не восстановился до конца, -Я… Знаю. Это взаимно.

Лютик тихо смеется, щекочет кожу дыханием.

-Как же ты устал, раз позволяешь себе такие вольности… Уверен, Йен оценит это, когда я завтра расскажу ей.

Геральт вдыхает, вбирая запах. 

Сирень, мед, крыжовник, бумага, чернила.

-Расскажи ей. О том, как я, - проскользнуть рукой по его боку, сжать пальцы, -люблю вас обоих, - обнять второй рукой, скользнуть пальцами по отросшим волосам, зарыться в них, -Больше всего.

-Как же ты устал, - снова смешок, губы, касающиеся шеи. Сбоку Йеннифэр ворчит во сне, жмется ближе. У Геральта спирает дыхание от нежности, -Поспи. Мы подождем, пока ты сам не сможешь сказать это бодрым, отдохнувшим и трезвым.

Геральт фыркает, но закрывает глаза.

Чужое тепло убаюкивает не хуже лютиковых колыбельных.


End file.
